


Glisten

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Dictatorships - Fandom, Historical RPF, History - Fandom, World War II - Fandom
Genre: I literally want to die, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Please Kill Me, Sexual implications?, kill me, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Hitler and Stalin meet for a peace treaty, and yet, things go differently than either of them expected.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I TOOK CREATIVE LIBERTIES WITH THIS BULLSHIT. I DECREASED THEIR AGES AND THE AGE DIFFERENCES. ENJOY, YOU COMMIES. I'm gonna go die now.

Bright, almost imperceptibly mirthful eyes met with cruel mocha, creating tension beyond their differing languages. The two men stood at odds with one another, the height difference becoming increasingly more prevalent with every second that passed. Even though Adolf dwarfed the older male by three inches, he couldn't help suddenly feel very, very miniscule in comparison to the imposing man. He carried the air of royalty and the stature of the proletariat, his shoulders broad, and the wide expanse of his chest intimidating Adolf further. 

“So,” drawled Iosif, his heavy Georgian accent butchering the word intensely. Adolf winced internally at the dismemberment of his language, but steeled himself from any unnecessary comments. This was a peace talk, after all, not a cabaret. “Your wish is for me to release my defense along the western part of the Soviet Union, where Poland is?” He pointed impetuously at the map, precisely where Poland was located. It was with his right hand, realized Adolf. His left hand was tucked within the lapel of his heavy winter coat. 

“Exactly,” Adolf answered curtly, the edges of his lips curling maliciously. “It is of great value that the country of Poland be exterminated immediately. If you do decide to fight alongside me, comrade Stalin, you could procure the eastern division of Poland for yourself, and make your nation even larger than it is.” Adolf grimaced at the prospect of having to praise this narcissistic communist, but the potential of having to experience the wrath of the Red Army displeased him. 

Iosif appeared to be mulling the proposition over with overwhelming mirth, as if he enjoyed watching Adolf squirm. In response to that, Adolf decided to study him as if he were a test subject, fixing him with a cold stare from his piercing cyan eyes.

The man stood at 165 cm, weighing about 74 kg. His external features betrayed very little about his age, but from what Adolf had heard, he was about twenty-seven. Beyond his impeccably groomed facial hair, there was evidence of small, nearly imperceptible marks, most likely from a rendezvous with smallpox as a child. Despite that, he was devastatingly handsome, with sharp features and an angled jawline that could dismantle any heart, no matter how closed off. The hair atop his head gleamed with gel and lacquer, styled exquisitely for a man of his time period. When Adolf realized that his thoughts had turned to the homosexual, he cleared his throat, attempting to ignore the burning sense of desire stirring deep within his loins. 

“It is a most interesting proposition, Sir Hitler,” stated Iosif, smirking over at him. “I would be hard pressed to say that it would be entirely without benefits. However,” he paused for dramatic effect, as if deciding what to say. “The rewards would most certainly be less than the risks. Unless…”

Adolf felt irrational anger burn through his veins at his words, but he swallowed it, instead smiling politely at the Georgian man. “Unless?”

“You sleep with me,” stated Iosif, raising one of his impeccably shaped eyebrows. “Or, if you're ashamed of that, we could slowly progress our relationship. You give me a kiss as down payment, and we see how it goes.” He stared Adolf down, watching as he struggled to comprehend his words. “And if you say you're not a homosexual, you are more than wrong. I could see it as soon as you walked in. It's in the way you walk, the way you enunciate your words. Your shame glistens in the air like blood from a kulak.”

Adolf swallowed once more, before grabbing the older man by his ascot. Their lips collided in a mesh of tongue and teeth, a rough blend of passion and rage, melded into an inexplicable emotion. When they parted, Adolf was gasping for air, while Iosif moved his right hand to his lips, erasing all evidence of the kiss. 

“That'll do for now,” he answered, smirking. “Now, shall we sign the non-aggression pact?”


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iosif finally gets that second part of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this while sobbing incoherently about a boy, so blame all the shitty fan fiction I post on guys.

Adolf’s tangled mop of lacquered hair hit the back of Iosif’s mahogany backboard, followed by a soft grunt from his lips. Iosif chuckled from above, the deep baritone resonating within Adolf’s very bones. Again. They were like this again. Their bodies melded together as if they were made for one another, gyrating against the malleable flesh of the other. It was primal, uncontrolled, and above all else, sinful.

That is, if either one of them believed in sin. Iosif was a self proclaimed atheist, as most communists were. Their ideology was a lawless one, so brutal and inherently cruel that the belief in the existence of a god would annihilate every regime created by them. Adolf, on the other hand, recognized Christianity as one of humanity’s pathetic attempts to rationalize their decrepit existence, and wished to extinguish its influence on the citizens of Germany. It was a threat to his power, and like his earlier statement on the homosexual population, needed to be controlled, and eventually exterminated. 

As Adolf’s mind fought through the mind numbing pleasure, he realized that perhaps he was being a tad hypocritical. He had made it his entire regime to annihilate the sinful. By sinful, he meant people that had no control over their faith or sexual orientation, as those had been decided by birth. Nevertheless, what he was doing now, coupled with his previous liaisons with Iosif, was the epitome of homosexual relations, so why did Adolf regard this as an exception? His prejudices forced him to rationalize it as a duty, an obligation to his country. After all, if he didn’t, Germany would have to fight a war on both the eastern and western front. 

Adolf winced in pleasure as Iosif stimulated him, feeling his end come soon. His hand, which had been covering his mouth and muffling the sound of his reedy moans was wrenched away, followed by a gruff demand that he be louder, more vocal. Adolf complied eagerly, perhaps too eagerly for someone who considered their rendezvous strictly professional. His hips, unlike his mind, had no qualms about showing Iosif their appreciation, swiveling and bucking to their hearts’ content as Iosif brought Adolf to completion. 

The two collapsed against one another, Iosif’s release dripping from the cleft of Adolf’s ass. For the longest time, the room was silent, save for Iosif’s heavy breaths. Adolf rested his head against the wide expanse of the Georgian man’s chest, collecting his thoughts. His heart knew what his brain refused to admit: that he was in love with Iosif, and no amount of shock therapy could rectify it. 

“So,” drawled Iosif, running a hand through his hair. “Same time next month?” 

A slow, steady nod, followed by a soft gasp as Iosif captured Adolf’s lips with his. Compared to the numerous kisses they’d shared, it lacked the animalistic desire, and instead, held genuine affection. In Adolf’s opinion, it was nearly as fulfilling as the actual sex. He knew that the threat of advancing the Soviet Army onto German land was merely an excuse to keep seeing him, and that behind the guise of nonchalance and genocide, Iosif had a heart.

After all, sex without commitment was sin, and Adolf despised sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, and I hope you didn’t, for your sanity and mine, kudos are appreciated.


End file.
